Pris Au Piège
by ShanonBooth
Summary: Lorsque l'on s'abandonne aux bras de Morphée, la dernière chose à laquelle on pense, et souvent celle à laquelle on rêvera. Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas de Fitz. Et il va rapidement se rendre compte, que la seule chose à laquelle il pense, n'est autre que Ward.
1. Chapter 1 - Rêve

_Voici le premier chapitre, de ma toute nouvelle fic. Ne vous demandez pas, ce qu'il m'a prit d'écrire ça. Chez moi, créer des couples improbables est un instinct auquel je ne peux pas résister._

_En tous les cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis. On se voit au prochain chapitre. ;)_

* * *

_Une onde de choc retentit._

_Et alors que Fitz s'avançait à la suite de Simmons, sa complice, il se sentit partir en arrière._

_Une seconde onde retentit._

_Et tout devint sourd autours de lui. Il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler son prénom; mais c'était trop tard. L'obscurité s'emparait de son entourage._

_Il était pris au piège._

_« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? Gemma, tu es là? Si c'est une de tes blagues idiotes, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu sais très bien que je..._

__ Hé, le p'tit génie, tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?_

__Agent Ward?_

__Oui, c'est moi. Ne bouge pas de là, où tu es. J'arrive._

__Ok. D'accord. Je... Je ne bouge pas...»_

_Un frisson parcouru son corps, tandis qu'il jouait nerveusement avec les lanières de son sac à dos. Ses mains tremblaient, tant il était effrayé._

_Pendant ce temps, l'agent de terrain avançait à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Il broncha, mais se releva rapidement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, pour trouver son chemin jusqu'au jeune home._

_Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, il sentit sa peur. Il perçut même, un léger tressaillement. « C'est moi, Fitz. » Souffla-t-il pour le rassurer._

_Alors, le plus jeune des deux s'empressa de se blottir contre le torse musclé de son collègue; serrant de ses mains tremblantes, son t-shirt gris._

_« Hé… Ça va, p'tit génie?_

__J'ai peur Grant. Je suis terrifié... Ne me laisse pas seul._

__Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, Léo._

__Oui, merci... »_

_Ward sentit qu'il se détendait petit à petit, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il avait besoin de le sentir souriant, heureux comme à son habitude, naïf tel un enfant._

_Alors, dans un moment qu'il aurait qualifié tout bonnement de folie, il posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les joues de Fitz, et hésitant légèrement, il l'embrassa fougueusement._


	2. Chapter 2 - Sensations

Et voilà le second chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci aussi va vous plaire. :D

En ce qui concerne, le temps de post entre chaque chapitres, je ne serais pas vous dire, s'il sera long ou court. Dès que je finis un chapitre, je le poste. Et normalement, j'en finis un, voir deux, par jour. En revanche, si je suis débordée, il risque d'arriver plus tardivement. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je ne vous oublie pas.

A la prochaine! ;)

* * *

En un sursaut, Léo Fitz se réveilla dans sa couchette; les cheveux humidifiés par la sueur, et le visage baigné de larmes. Il avait peur. D'un revers désinvolte, il essuya ses larmes, puis jeta sa couverture sur le côté, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ses pieds vinrent caresser le sol frais de l'avion, le faisant frémir. Il ferma ses yeux, secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, puis réouvrit ses paupières. Le jeune technicien, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Des tonnes de questions lui embrouillaient l'esprit; mais il se demandait surtout, que signifiait ce rêve.

De ses prunelles bleus, il regarda l'heure indiquait sur son réveil, puis se leva agilement, sans faire de bruit.

D'un pas décidé, il se hissa jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il prit la peine de fermer à clé.. Il se posta devant un des lavabos, l'ouvrit, faisant couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne fraîche, s'en passa plusieurs fois sur le visage, avant de le refermer. « Calme-toi, Léo. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, s'observant dans la glace, d'un air apeuré. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Après tout, tes crises de panique ont cessés. Tu le sais bien. Même Gemma l'a affirmé. Alors ce que tu as vécu tout à l'heure, n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Et puis tu as vu, Ward était là. Donc… » Le brun s'interrompit soudainement, se remémorant la fin de son rêve.

Ward l'avait embrassé... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, à ce moment-là? Jamais Léo ne l'avait vu ainsi! Jamais il ne s'était imaginé, trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Et puis, il était pourtant sûr à 99%, que l'agent de terrain était hétéro. Il voyait bien à chaque fois son regard, s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur les formes féminines de Skye. Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrasser? Fitz soupira longuement. Il devait se calmer. Immédiatement.

De son majeur droit, il s'effleura délicatement les lèvres; cherchant à retrouver la sensation de tendresse, qu'il avait ressenti, lorsque Ward l'avait fait sien.

Tout ça n'eut que pour but, de nourrir un rêve fou.

Alors, il se décida à sortir. Il déverrouilla la porte, éteignit la lumière, et s'avança jusqu'à sa couchette. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant celles, de ses collègues de travail et amis, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant celle de Grant.

Ce dernier, semblait dormir paisiblement. Fitz percevait même, un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Il le trouvait différent. Plus docile, que cette brute pouvant détruire un régiment de soldats armés à lui seul.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit. Tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Toujours sans bruit, il retourna à sa couchette; fit son lit, puis il enfila un jean ainsi qu'une chemise unie d'un bleu froid. Il noua autours de son cou une cravate noire, et chaussa ses converses assortie. Une fois prêt, il décida de rejoindre le labo, où il pourrait essayer de se détendre.


	3. Chapter 3 - Euphorie

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais! Je l'ai recommencer au moins trois fois, tant tout ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisais pas. C'est pour cela, qu'il est aussi court. Mais je vais essayer de poster plusieurs chapitres ce week-end, pour rattraper tout ça.

Cette fois-ci, je me suis concentrer sur Ward. Et un petit peu sur Gemma. Je pense qu'à l'avenir, j'alternerais mes focalisations sur ces trois personnages. La prochaine sera donc celle sur Simmons. Normalement.

Bon assez parler; place à la lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous dis à la prochaine!

* * *

Il était sept heures du matin, lorsque Ward émergea enfin d'un sommeil profond.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant longuement le plafond de l'avion. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Comme si durant la nuit passée, quelque chose c'était produit; le rendant heureux comme jamais. Mais rien qu'à cette simple pensée, il se sentit idiot. Après tout, ce n'était pas grâce à un rêve, quel qu'il soit, que l'on se sentait heureux. Non. Et puis, il ne se souvenait même plus, de quoi il avait rêvé.

Sortit de sa réflexion par le ronronnement insupportable de la machine à café, et autres collations, il éjecta sa couverture au pied de son lit, puis se leva en un bond agile. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore ensommeiller, Grant gardait ses réflexes d'agent de terrain, le rendant inaudible aux oreilles de tous. Cela valut une belle frayeur à Simmons, qui était tranquillement en train de préparer son chocolat chaud, dans la 'cuisine' de l'avion. Elle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse, et offrit un sourire gêné au brun. La jeune femme s'était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilée un pull noir, et son jean tout aussi sombre que son pull-over, surmonté ses vieilles converses aux lacets usés.

« Wow! Ne me refaites plus jamais ça Ward, d'accord? Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs…

_Excuse-moi, je ne comptais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais simplement voir qui était réveillé de si bonne heure.

_Vous et moi. Et aussi Fitz!

_Oui, j'ai vu ça en passant devant sa couchette. Eh bien, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez tous les deux. Moi qui pensais que vous seriez à chaque fois les derniers debout, je me suis bien tromper.

_Ce n'est pas parce que nous ressemblons à deux 'gamins' comme vous aimez nous surnommer, que nous en sommes forcément. Même si je dois dire, que cela m'étonne fortement que Léo soit le premier réveiller de nous tous. Enfin bon, maintenant qu'il est debout, je vais descendre au labo lui amener un chocolat chaud.

_Il n'est pas très café, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

_Oui, c'est vrai. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Sauf lorsque je dois rester éveiller toute la nuit, pour je ne sais qu'elles raisons. Mais cela arrive très peu. »

Simmons attrapa la seconde tasse fumante, adressa un dernier sourire à Ward, puis s'éclipsa jusqu'au labo.

Il la regarda partir sans rien dire, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur la machine, qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Une fois qu'il aura bu son café matinal, il s'habillerait et rejoindrait les deux génies, en attendant que le reste de l'équipe s'échappe des bras de Morphée. Mais pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce sentiment qui ne cessait de s'intensifier en lui, pour comprendre qu'elle en était la source. Parce qu'après tout, sourire bêtement par euphorie, ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.


End file.
